Mother of the Boy With the Demon's Arm
by Double Sided Moon
Summary: Why was Allen ever abandoned? When Allen's mother sees him for the first time in fifteen years, she is shocked and won't believe it at first. But when she is saved by her forsaken son, she begins to realize that it really is him. The mom is my characte
1. Chapter 1

The boy was nothing more than a toddler, with nothing more than the clothes on his back and the handwritten card in his hand. He was found by the magician, who read the card and later dropped it. He only remembered one thing from what it said.

"I am sorry," it began.

"I am the mother of the boy with that arm. My husband is afraid of him, and so my child shall not stay. I fear for his life. True, I do not like the sight of that arm. The arm that he cannot move. The arm that, no matter how many times we try, I cannot scrub what must be blood off. The arm that must be from the devil. I just hope he can be saved, and I will give him two things. My hope and his name.

His name shall be Allen."

* * *

Sarah Kent did not like surprises. Too bad that today she was in for a lot.

She had gone out for a walk by the river near by. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at the fresh air. How nice and clean, instead of that horrid city, with the smell it produced! She had much preferred her old home in the country. Still, she was only eighty feet away, in full view of its walls, ready to run back if something happened.

An old woman suddenly stepped out in front of her. "Ah! You surprised me!" Sarah yelped. "Do you need something?"

The elderly lady nodded. Sarah stepped closer. Grotesquely, the lady's skin split and she seemed to turn into a giant gray balloon with cannons sticking out on all sides and a miserable clown's face. Sarah screamed, a long drawn out sound alerting almost no one.

A long silver claw reached through the monster, causing it to explode. A boy of about fourteen, maybe, ran out of the rubble. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Sarah nodded dumbly, glassy gray eyes staring at him.

'_No...it can't be!_' she thought.

This boy and the baby she remembered could not be the same person! Never! It was just a coincidence. Wasn't it?

The child she held in her memory had ruffled reddish-brown hair, while this boy had white, even if it looked the same otherwise. The boy she had known, though, had the same sad blue-gray eyes and the same demonic red arm. This boy also had a strange red mark in the shape of a pentacle with a line crossing through his left eye, which her son never had. And wasn't he a bit too young for the boy who should have been fifteen this year? Maybe he was just small. Still, he looked so similar.

"Allen? Where did you go?" An older boy came into view.

'_Impossible_!' Sarah thought.

"Sorry Lavi, I-" Allen suddenly stopped. His marked eye suddenly turned black and a gear appeared in front of it, with two glowing red circles inside. A second, smaller gear spun the larger one. "Akuma!"

"A...ku...ma?" Sarah said the strange word aloud.

Allen's arm, in a burst of green fire, morphed into the giant silver arm she had seen earlier, destroying what must have been an akuma. Another of the akuma appeared and again Allen destroyed it. As his arm turned back to what it had been before he went to Sarah again. "Sorry, those were akuma. We are called exorcists. My name is Allen Walker and he is Lavi." He held out his normal hand. Sarah took it and replied, "My name is Sarah. Sarah Kent."

"How about we take you back to the city?" Lavi asked.

"Y-yes."

As they walked back up to the safety of the city walls, Sarah only watched what must be her son's back.

"Goodbye, Ms. Sarah," Allen said as he began to leave. Lavi waved.

"Ah, goodbye, Lavi," she called back, and waved. Her words held a tone of warmth as she said, "Allen." While she watched them depart she thought of the irony. '_How strange it is to be saved from a monster by the arm of demon._'


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't keep her mind on anything anymore.

Food burned, walls appeared out of nowhere, and friends worried. But she wouldn't say a word. No, she couldn't. If she did, well....Sarah didn't want to think about the consequences. She knew word would get to her husband if she let herself slip, and that would drive him into an unspeakable and frightening rage.

Allen was supposed to be dead, as of a little of fourteen years ago, before his first birthday.

'_I cannot speak.'_

"Allen, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted."

"I guess so. But it doesn't matter, really." Allen scratched his head and laughed a bit, not really wanting to talk about this.

Lavi, however, did not take the hint, and pressed his friend.

"Oh, it's nothing, Lavi. She just seemed a bit familiar, that's all."

"The woman you saved, you mean?"

"Yes."

A ferocious growling emanated from Allen's stomach. Lavi looked at Allen, who looked at the bakery near by, filling the air with the sweet aroma of baking bread and warm pastries.

As the two went inside, Allen asked, "By the way, where is Bookman?"

"The Panda had to take care of something," said Lavi in an offhanded way.

"I see."

Later that night, Allen looked outside. Remembering.

He remembered the loneliness of his position, a small, thin boy with a paralyzed arm who served and worked for the people of the circus. Clowns, freaks, and ringmaster all called upon the little boy and told him to do this, that, and the other thing. Then Mana had spoken to him. Allen had been rude and defensive at first, but slowly began to like the strange clown. Allen felt accepted for once n his short, miserable life.

But when Mana had died...

For some reason, Sarah Kent had reminded him of Mana, even though she had acted nothing like him. But she reminded him of the loss of Mana, the abandonment of his faceless parents, and the sharp, gaping hole n his heart.


End file.
